


Perception

by Terracottakitkatbar



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, slight gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terracottakitkatbar/pseuds/Terracottakitkatbar
Summary: A scenario that's probably been done multiple times, but since I've been currently rewatching Prime, I felt like doing my own interpretation of the events after Project:BreakdownAlso these two need some love~





	Perception

_“It's only a matter of time before the doctor sees what you've gone and done to yourself.”_

The words rang in Breakdown’s head as he paced the halls of the decepticon warship, knowing full well that each additional minute he spent out of contact with his conjunx, he would only grow more worried. But how would that compare to the absolute shock and scolding he'd get from him upon seeing his missing optic? It always stung at him when he’d make a mistake like this, and though Knock Out would always forgive him, what would he do now?

The answer wouldn't hang in the air much longer. In fact, it almost literally smacked into Breakdown. Not focusing on where he was pacing and running smack into his conjunx.

Upon regaining his ground, Breakdown hesitantly extended a servo towards the doctor and helped him back up, trying to tilt his helm away from his less than functional side. 

“Breakdown! I was just about to contact you, where have you been off to?” Knock Out inquired, optic ridges coming together as he studied the uncomfortable expressions on his conjunx’s face. 

“Oh you know..I had a run in with Bulkhead and kicked his aft. Then ah..that squishies organization showed up. You know, Mech? Things..kinda went south..” Breakdown explained, partially avoiding Knock Out’s concerned yet questioning gaze.

“What do you mean ‘went south?’” 

The question sent a pang through his chassis. He knew when Knock Out used this tone of voice, he was onto him. 

“Breakdown, why are you turned away from me? Let me-”

“No! No I'm fine I-”

But it was to no avail, the decepticon doctor had taken hold of his helm, tilting it in the opposite direction and going silent as he gazed upon the space to where his optic previously resided, now vacant and still lined with bits of energon leaked in the operation. 

“Knock Out-”

Before Breakdown was allowed to finish, Knock Out raised a servo, quieting him before taking hold of his conjunx’s servo and leading him to the med bay, not another word from his mouth the whole way.

\--  
“There. Unfortunately, despite how many of those eradicons they lose, none of them had optics fitting to yours. So hopefully you can deal with your new patch.” Knock Out spoke with caution in his voice, his digits gently tracing the optic patch. 

Breakdown could sense the worry pulsing through the other, their shared sparkbeat reminding him of how dumb he was to get captured, and by humans no less. Though he was never good with his words, usually he could find something floating in his processor to cheer him up.

“I’ll be okay. Really..you're amazing.” 

Really? That was all he could muster out??

It didn't get a response out of the doctor, his back turned to him as he went to rearrange his tools.

“My ah..pain receptors were off. I didn't even feel anything.” Breakdown attempted to continue, his remaining optic looking to his conjunx in worry.  
“Besides, it's just an optic! I'll live.”

“..but it could've been the rest of you..had Bulkhead not gotten you out of there.”

Knock Out’s voice wavered, and Breakdown caught it as he sat up, a hesitant servo reaching out for the other but not meeting to take the other’s.  
“I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you upset.”

“I'm not upset with you..” Knock Out paused, losing focus on his task he was trying to distract himself with. “Just..don't leave without me again, alright?”

Knock Out felt his words catch in his throat as he felt Breakdown’s arms wrap ever so gently around his middle, shaking his helm as his optics welled. He hated being emotional, and he only ever really showed it around his conjunx, though rarely. So when it came to him spilling oil, Breakdown knew he was truly upset. All he could do at that point was embrace him.

“Hey..” He started, voice as soft as he could muster as he leaned his forehelm against the other’s, having to bend down slightly. “I'm not going anywhere, okay? You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, I couldn't abandon such a ‘Knock Out’ of a conjunx.”

A smile, a small laugh, even from Knock Out. The puns always got to him. 

“True..” Knock Out paused, wiping his optics. “Because if you did, I might have a ‘Breakdown.’” 

“There's my Knocky.” Breakdown’s chassis warmed at the other’s smile, placing a gentle hand on his helm before Knock Out’s comm link buzzed on, a scratchy voice speaking up and causing the doctor to sigh.

“Screamer needing his right hand mech again?” Breakdown raised an optic ridge, a playful smile to the other as Knock Out shook his helm. 

Knock Out took his conjunx by his shoulder plate, leaning him down enough to kiss his cheek plate and reflecting the smile.  
“You know the only right hand mech I am of anyone is you. I have the sparkbond to prove it.” 

“Right, well, I won't leave him waiting. You go tend to your runt work.” Breakdown dismissed him, watching him boredly saunter to the door and waving goodbye. 

“Don't pull a socket while I'm out.”

Breakdown rolled his optic, servo on his hip.

“Wouldn't dream of it.”


End file.
